


Storyteller

by Daegaer



Series: For Art's Sake [31]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 1920s, AU, Art, Artists, Historical, Language, London, M/M, Reading, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig reads a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storyteller

Schuldig looks oddly innocent with a book in his hands. He sits on the couch, one foot up, the other casually resting on the floor. I haven't decided yet whether to draw him on a wide windowsill, or perhaps perched on a high branch.

There is nothing but peaceful silence, broken only by the sound of my pencil on paper, and the whisper of him turning pages. I can only presume he's reading something salacious.

"Anything good?" I ask at last.

He looks up as if surprised to find he's not alone, marking his place with a finger.

"Nothing you'd much like."

"Try me." 

I can, I tell myself, take anything he has the stomach to read. He snorts with amusement, and opens the book again, finding his place.

"If you want -" He begins to read aloud, falling quickly into a rhythmic cadence. I can hear repetitions now and then, but can make nothing out. The book is in German. He reads on, sometimes assuming what I must suppose are humorous voices for characters. Finally he shuts the book with a flourish and smiles. 

"I hope you enjoyed the story."

His accent sounds strange to me in English, though I tell myself that it is exactly how he usually speaks. My ear has just attuned itself to his German.

"It was delightful," I say, continuing to draw.

I am speaking no more than the truth. I would gladly listen to his voice forever, speaking in any tongue, known or not.


End file.
